Closeted
by MermaidMidna
Summary: She likes to pretend they got together in a different way...


She likes to pretend they got together in a different way. She always pictured something like a romantic confession in the pouring rain or a passionate kiss on the beach as the sun sets. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought they'd be in a closet, ripping each other's clothes off and biting at each other's necks.

It's not like the experience was horrible. Oh no, it was_ far_ from that. She guesses she's just frustrated because in the future she kind of wants to be asked 'remember when we were watching the sunset together and you told me you loved me?' rather than 'remember when we almost had sex in a janitor's closet?'

But even though she imagines she'd prefer a more romantic get-together, she can't help but smile to herself every time she recalls the _real_ incident.

* * *

It's a lazy Saturday morning and there is virtually nothing going on around campus. Nothing… except for the very loud disturbance going on in the student center lobby, which she just so happens to be a part of. Actually, she is the cause of the disturbance… though she would argue that it was _his _fault to begin with.

They're quarrelling about God knows what, and even she has lost track of what they are fighting about. All she knows is that they're yelling and their friends are rolling their eyes and leaving, and the entire student body probably knows who they are - the notorious stepsiblings that can't seem to leave each other alone.

"Maybe if _you_ would just pick up your clothes, I wouldn't _mind _doing your laundry, but _no,_ I have to go in your smelly room and pick them up off that gross thing you call a carpet, and wash them _for_ you!" she yells angrily, not even realizing how stupid this sounds as she says it out loud.

"Well maybe nobody taught me how to do laundry, so how is this _my _fault?" he retaliates, his face turning more and more red with each word.

"Well maybe-"

"Well maybe you two should shut up!" There's finally an intervention as her friend Anna steps between them and holds out her hands.

"Thank god." Derek's friend, Jake, says to Anna's right. "I was getting a headache from listening to them go on and on!"

"This has to stop, you guys." Anna says seriously as Derek shoots her a glare. She sneers at him, and he sticks his tongue out. Anna notices their behavior and sighs. "Oh, that's so mature."

"Casey started it!" Derek says in a mocking voice, and she shakes her head at him, pursing her lips.

She continues to taunt her stepbrother, barely noticing as Jake walks over to Anna and whispers in her ear. A few seconds pass, and then-

"Derek, Casey, come with us." Anna says, grabbing both adolescents by the wrists and dragging them down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asks, still glaring at Derek.

"Yeah, seriously, where are you taking us? I don't need a counseling session, if that's what you're thinking. But this Space Case could use one, that's for sure." He jabs his finger at her with his free hand, and even though they're walking really fast, she still manages to kick his ankle.

"Ouch!" he exclaims, and Anna comes to a stop in the middle of the corridor. It's completely deserted, not another student in sight, and Jake sidles in beside them. There's a door that looks like it leads to a closet, and a few classrooms with their lights off, but that's it.

"What's going on?" she asks as she notices the smirks on Anna and Jake's faces. "Why did you take us here?"

Jake is busy with a ring of keys, his back turned to them as he appears to be opening the closet.

"Yeah, what is th-"

Derek is cut off as Jake gets the door open, leaps out of the way, and suddenly Anna is forcefully shoving them into the room.

"Ow! What the-"

Jake gives them one last push into the closet, and before either of them can react, he is shutting the door and she hears the jingle of keys as he locks it.

"What?" Derek is the first one to react, his hand flying to the handle as he tries frantically to turn it before Jake can lock them in. But it's too late. She watches his eyes widen as he realizes-

"We're trapped in here!" He looks at her, his nostrils flaring, and then he turns back to the door. "What are you guys doing? This isn't funny!"

"You guys can stay in there until you work your problems out!" She hears Anna's muffled voice from the other side of the door. "We're sick and tired of the fighting, and if this is the only way to get it to stop, so be it!"

"Anna!" She runs over to the door and starts banging on it, finally realizing exactly what the hell is going on. "This isn't right!"

"Come on, Anna, let's go get some lunch." She hears Jake, and then the jingling of keys as they both walk away. There's laugher and she can faintly make out one more statement… "Sometimes it really pays to have a janitor for a dad."

"UGH!" she screeches, banging mercilessly on the door. "Let us out!"

"Casey, that's so pointless." Derek says, rolling his eyes. "No one is going to get us out of here. This part of the building is abandoned." He flops down on one of the many boxes in the room. "Might as well make ourselves comfortable."

She turns to look at him. He leans back, and this only makes her even angrier. "How can you be so calm about this? Who knows when they're coming back!"

"Exactly." he says casually. "Which is why it is stupid to carry on and freak out. If we're going to be in here for a while, you need to just relax."

She hates it when he's right. She marches over to a box on the opposite side of the closet and throws herself down on a low box, her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

They sit there in silence for what must be twenty minutes. She's bored out of her mind, and internally freaking out, wondering when her so-called friend is going to come back and release her from this prison. She fans herself with her hand as she starts to get hotter, the room becoming more and more cluttered and muggy with each passing second.

She tries to think of anything but Derek, but it's very difficult when a) he is the only thing in the room besides herself and cleaning supplies, and b) he's all she really thinks about anyway. She wishes she never got in that stupid fight with him in the first place. Arguing with him gets her all worked up, and she uses that arguing to take out her… frustrations on her stepbrother. Being interrupted in the middle of a fight is never good for her, and she _really _wishes there wasn't so much freaking tension in this room.

Then she sees him shift out of the corner of her eye, and he's reaching for his shirt, beginning to pull it up over his head… Her eyes become the size of dishpans.

"Derek, what're you-"

"It's really hot in here, okay?" He looks at her all defensive, and she shies away, her face turning bright red as he strips off his shirt, his undershirt sliding up a little and revealing his chiseled body. Oh god… He has abs, and she is liking the sight a bit too much for this to be normal. He hastily pulls down the undershirt, but she can still see his shoulders and all of his arms. His muscley, beautiful-

She turns her face away and shakes her head to clear the image, but her stupid brain apparently doesn't want to rid her of the memory quite yet, and she keeps picturing a shirtless Derek in her mind.

"_It really is seriously hot." _she thinks to herself as she feels a bead of sweat drip down her forehead, temporarily distracting her from the man beside her. She unzips her sweatshirt, takes it off, and ties it around her waist, folding her arms across her chest as she realizes that all she has on now is a tank top… and that stupid lacey bra that she just _had_ to try out today, of all days.

She's trying not to look at him, and he's trying not to look at her, but eventually her eyes are on his arms again. For some reason, she didn't know how incredibly built he was before. Granted, this is the least amount of clothing she has ever seen him in. She has done an impeccable job of avoiding him in awkward towel/boxer situations thus far… I mean, she hasn't even seen him in a bathing suit as he wore his wetsuit shirt whenever he went swimming.

She stares for a while until she looks up and sees him staring at her… right at her-

"Oh my god." she mumbles as she realizes her tank top is scooping a bit too low, and some of the black lace bra is showing. She hastily yanks her tank top up and stares at the ground. In her peripheral vision she sees Derek staring at the ceiling, his eyes bugging out of his head.

She doesn't know if she can take the tension or the heat or the awkwardness any longer. She just caught him… staring right at her breasts. That has to mean something, right? I mean… it could be Derek is just a perv, which is really likely, actually. But she chooses to interpret his… actions in a different way. She likes to think that it means he's interested.

She glances over at him, and he glances over at her. And she kind of wants to jump his bones. A lot. She has never had such inappropriate thoughts in her life, and it's kind of scaring her. A lot. Sure, she's dreamt of kissing Derek, of being with Derek… and, okay, yes… she's pictured him shirtless once or twice… or many times. But never has she had the mental image of _her_ running over to him and… doing naughty things. Except for… well, in her dreams… but she can't control those, so that doesn't count.

He has this intense look on his face like he's trying to contain himself. She's pretty sure the exact same look is on her face. It almost physically hurts to just sit there and not _do_ anything. She can't really even breathe at this point in time.

Derek makes this kind of strangled sound like he's trying to say her name, but nothing comprehensible comes out. She runs her tongue across the bottom of her teeth.

She isn't sure who moves first, but she's lunging at him and he's taking her face in his hands and crashing his lips into hers. She explores his chest, his neck, his jaw line, and finally his hair with her hands, while his hands have found her waist, pressing her even closer to him. Her body molds into his and she actually nips at his bottom lip. He seems to like this, his tongue finding hers as they find themselves in an even more intimate embrace.

Never once does it cross her mind that this is wrong. She currently can't even envision any consequences right now, not while he is intertwined with her. Her mind is spinning, and she _loves _it.

Soon he begins to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He sucks on her neck and she _moans_, which only makes him suck harder. She can feel her eyes rolling back in her head, and she smiles when he kisses her collar bone.

She decides that it's far too hot for him to be wearing that undershirt of his, and she hastily pushes it up. He stops what he's doing for a moment, noticing what she's attempting, and he lifts up his arms, allowing her to take off the shirt easier. She discards the article of clothing and runs her hands across his chest, immensely satisfied.

But a few seconds of this and it still doesn't seem like enough. Four years of sexual tension bottled up inside of her, and now she's going crazy trying to release it all. She thought those raging teenage hormones would stop when she turned 18, but they only got worse each day she spent with her stepbrother and didn't do anything to him.

So in her passionate state, she finds herself unable to stop… and she does some very un-Casey-like things. As her hand slides across Derek's body, she realizes that wearing that lacey bra might actually have been a very good idea after all. She fumbles for the bottom of her tank top and slips it over her head with shaking fingers. She tosses the shirt aside.

"Wow." he speaks for the first time since they… started this… thing. He steps back to admire her and she grins at him as his eyes scan her upper body. She moves towards him and resumes kissing him, and his hands are all over her bare back. He bites down on her neck again, and then his mouth finds her pulse point and his name trembles from her lips.

She pushes him down fiercely, their lips moving in unison again, and they fall to the ground in a tangled mess. She's almost certain that his back is going to be bruised tomorrow, and she feels a bit of remorse, but he doesn't seem to mind, his hands clutching her waist.

"Mmm…" she mumbles as his hands roam further and further down, until suddenly they're in her back jeans pockets. She clutches at his chest and moves her fingers across his pecs and he sighs.

"Oh god, Casey." he breathes, and this makes her go crazy, and it's her turn to suck on his neck… and every other bare spot on his body. She leaves a trail of kisses all down his stomach, and then she stops as she realizes where this is going next… her face burning brilliant bright red in the heat and the gravity of this situation.

He stops and looks at her uncertainly, seeming to be asking 'is this really what you want?' She merely nods at his unspoken question, and her hands reach for the buttons on his pants. She's shaking so much she can barely do anything, and he sits up to help her-

And then the door bangs open and she squeals as light floods the room. Her reflexes seem to kick in right away, and she's flinging herself off of Derek and grabbing her sweatshirt off the ground, hastily covering her half naked body with it. Derek leaps up like lightning, his head hitting one of the shelves with a resounding thud.

"Damn it!" he yells, rubbing the spot with his hand, and she looks nervously at the two figures standing in the doorway.

Jake and Anna stand there with wide eyes, looking between the two of them.

"Holy sh-" Jake starts, but then Anna cuts him off.

"Let's go." she says, pulling on his arm as he stares, his mouth ajar. "Our work here is done."

"I'd say!" she hears Jake say as Anna pulls him away, and she's blushing furiously as she forces her sweatshirt over her head and folds her arms over her chest again.

Derek is still nursing his head injury, and he looks round for his shirts. She spots the undershirt on one of the packages, and she grabs it.

"Here." She extends her hand with the shirt to him, never making eye contact, and he takes it from her.

"Thanks." he says softly, and he throws his clothes on quickly.

She's still looking at the ground as she makes her way towards the door, grabbing her tank top and clutching it to her chest.

"Case, wait."

She turns around and looks at him, her heart pounding violently in her chest. He walks over to her and gently brushes her hair behind her ear with his fingers. She closes her eyes against his touch, and then she feels a chaste kiss on her lips.

She opens her eyes as she pulls away, and she bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

"I don't want to pretend like this didn't happen." Derek whispers, and her heart feels like it might explode.

"Neither do I." she says back, and her voice falters as a tear slips down her cheek. She smiles up at him, and he takes her hand in his.

"I can't believe I almost just lost my V-Card to my stepsister in a janitor's closet." he says, and her jaw drops. She slaps him with her free hand, but smiles widely, none the less.

"I can't believe you still have your V-Card." she says jokingly, and it's his turn to look at her with a shocked expression.

"Oh, you're _so _going to get it now!" he says, laughing and releasing her hand as he stretches out both his hands. "I'll give you a five second head start." he says.

She screams in delight as he chases her all the way to The Prince, tackling her and tickling her when he catches her.

And their colleagues just walk by and shake their heads. Those notorious stepsiblings just can't seem to leave each other alone…

* * *

**AN: I know the closet thing has been done many times before, but I wanted to put my own twist on things. ;) I've had this in my head for a long time, but I find it painfully hard to write "sexy" situations, so I didn't get around to this until now. I hope it's at least somewhat good. Haha! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are VERY much appreciated!**


End file.
